1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a lever for use in an IC socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional IC socket 8 is shown in FIG. 5. The IC socket 8 comprises a base 80. a cover 81 engaged upon the base 80 and moveable along a front-to-back direction relative to the base 80, and a lever 82 for driving the cover 81 to slide on the base 80. The lever 82 includes a lateral rod 820 and a longitudinal rod 821 attached to the lateral rod 820, with application of the longitudinal rod 821 for ease of the user to handle the lever 82 of the IC socket 8. The lateral rod 820 of the lever 82 defines an engagement section 822 adapted to engage the cover 81 for urging the cover 80 to move. Since the lever 82 is typically made of a metal material, and the cover 81 is typically made of an insulative material, repeated engagement of the metal lever 82 against the insulative cover 81 will result in the abrasion of the cover 81, and even do damage to the cover 81 or the IC socket 8. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new IC socket to resolve the above-mentioned shortcomings.